Critters (A Trolls Parody)
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Critters escaped the Robotiziers. Princess Amy, leader of the Critters, throws the biggest party ever for this celebration. But when one Robotizier captures some Critters, it's up to Happy Princess Amy Rose and Grumpy Sonic to go out and rescue the Critters. This is the story Trolls told with Sonic the Hedgehog characters from the comics, games, TV etc.
1. Prolouge

_Once there was a village full of the happiest creatures on earth. The Critters. All they loved to do was sing, dance, and hug. Dance, hug, and sing! Well you get the picture. One faithful day, a Robotizier discovered these happy little Critters. The Robotizier's were the most miserable being on the planet. With a body as cold as stone, they couldn't sing, dance, and above all hated to hug. So when the Robotizier saw these happy little Critters they wanted to have what they had. So they ate them. After eating a Critter, it would make a Robotizer feel warm right where their heart should be, and basically feel happiness. Capturing all of the Critters and locking them up in a tree, in the middle of town, every year, all Robotiziers would come around for the one day of happiness as a day they called, Crittertfest._

A young blue Robotizier hedgehog, what seems to be a toddler, was rolling down the hall in excitement. Bursting into a room he transformed his tricycle back into his small little metal feet.

Jumping on the bed he cried, "Daddy wake up!" No response. The young boy, tapped at his father's glass eyelids, "Daddy wake up!" No response. He got an idea as he used his heat ray to heat up his metal hands.

Placing his heated hands on his father's chest, he immediately woke up. Holding up his son he asked, "My boy, what is it?" The young metal hedgehog lowered his heated hands as his electric smile widened, "Its Critterfest!" The father burst open his window, holding his son, as he bellowed, "Happy Critterfest!"

Robotiziers from all over the town rushed, gathering around the tree. As two butlers transformed into stoves a voice came, "Ladies and bots. Roboties of all ages, it is time again for Critterfest! With your faithful all time best cook, me." Rising from the platform a tall human turned around. With huge goggles and robot hands he lighted the stoves on fire to start. Every robot cheered but no Robotizier was more excited than the young prince.

"Today is a very special Critterfest. For their is one of us who has never eaten a Critter." the chef said. "He's talking about me!" the metal hedgehog said. "Prince Metal Sonic Jr." he said pointing, "Come here." Prince MS Jr went up to the stage and looked back at his father. "Wish me luck daddy." he said a little nervous but excited. "Don't worry my son, I too was nervous my first time. But as soon as I ate my Critter, I was filled up with so much warmth and happiness!" the king comforted.

Metal Sonic Jr looked up at the chef. "My boy, come with me." he said opening the gate to the Critters. MS Jr followed behind him before he stopped.

"For you my boy, I have choosen for you a extra special Critter." The Chef reached out his hand and plucked out a little pink spiky ball. Grasping the pink ball in his hands he said, "I have choosen for you the most brightest, the most happiest, the most sweetest Critter." he said bringing the Critter to his chest, "And since every Prince should have a Princess. I give you the one they call, Princess Amy."

The young Prince snatched the pink spike ball from the Chef and whispered, "Please make me happy, Princess Amy!" With that he shoved the young ball in his mouth, chewing quickly.

"What do you think?" he asked smiling. Prince Metal Sonic Jr's electric smile quickly changed to a frown as he spit out the Critter. "That one is rotten!" he cried.

The Chef picked up the still rolled up spike ball and knocked it to see that it was a decoy. "It's a fake?" he said. "Fake!" the crowd cried in shock.

Kicking the tree, lots of fake Critters came down from the tree, yet no real one. "They're all gone?" the Prince said in sadness. "Where are they Robotnik?" the king scowled.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find them." Robotnik said, as he along with servants putting a megaphone on the floor. Metal Sonic Jr's megaphone started picking up little noises. "I think I hear something." he said.

Down below, hundreds of Critters were running down a trail. A group of Critters were passing a pink little hedgehog. "Princess Amy Rose!" they said as they handed her to King Andy.

He held her in relief, "Oh, my little girl. You're safe." "Da Da!" she smiled. "King Andy, some of the Critters are falling behind." a Critter said. "No Critter left behind!" the king exclaimed as he raced to help the Critters. Holding a group of Critters on his shoulders he raced to get them to safety.

Meanwhile aboveground, Robotiziers were digging up the ground, trying to retrieve the Critters. "Daddy! Where are they!" MS Jr said impatiently.

"Don't just stand their," King Metal Sonic Senior angrily said, "Make my son happy!" "He will be happy!" Robotnik snapped back as he smashed his axe in the ground.

It snagged on King Andy's clothing preventing him to go any further. He huffed as the opening stated to close. With all his might, he threw the group of Critters. They rolled and rolled until they met up with the rest of the Critters.

Getting up, one Critter went to the hole to look. His gaze saddened as he said, "I don't think he made it." Everyone's face saddened at the lost of their King.

But then a voice came, "When I say no Critter left behind." came a familiar voice, "I mean no Critter left behind!" Everyone cheered as they saw King Andy wearing no clothes but safe.

"But where is Princess Amy?" one Critter asked. "She's right here." he said warmly removing his daughter from his quills. "No Critter left behind!" she gurgled out. "Awwww." the Critters said.

"Come my Critters," King Andy said, "We must venture on, it's not safe here."

As the sun went down, all Robotiziers of the town were carrying out Chef Robotnik. "Chef Egghead has lost all the Critters!" the King yelled, "He is hereby banished from Robotiziers Town forever!"

"No wait! I will get back all the Critters!" Robotnik cried. "Get out of town, Egghead!" the town members cried. Face planting the floor he scowled, "I will get them back, ungrateful little pile of bolts."

As it started to rain the young prince went to his father with a sad look on his face. "Daddy, I didn't get to eat a Critter!" Putting his hands on his father's knees he asked, "What will make me happy now?"

"Come here son." the King said picking up his boy. A young maid, a brown squirrel Robotizier, cleaning was eavesdropping in interest.

The King had a grin but then frowned saying, "Nothing." Metal Sonic Jr's face showed a sign of horror. "You will, never, ever, ever, ever have true happiness."

"Ever?" the young prince asked. "Ever." the King confirmed. As the young Prince looked down in disappointment, the young maid looked at the prince with sparkling eyes and continued her work.

Outside of Robotizier Town, far away the Critters had found a nice safe little area. King Andy stood upon a mushroom and said, "This is where we will live now! No more fear! With clean water, fresh food, and happiness!"

Holding his daughter with his hand, Princess Amy brought out her cow bell and special hammer and started to make music. Every Critter started to sing to the music, for they were finally free from the Robotiziers. For now that is.

* * *

 _ **I'm back! And I'm ready for a new fanfic! This time we're in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog! This basically Trolls, I'm a say this ahead of time, but in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Here and there will be some new things but it still tells the story of Trolls. So if you like Trolls and Sonic, you'll love this fanfic! I first got the idea from my good pal on the DA, O**_ ** _ptimusprimetfr. Check her out, she's got lots of pictures related to this fanfic. So with that said, hope you enjoy the first chapter._**


	2. Invitations and Disasters

_And so, 20 years ago King Andy saved all the Critters._

Amy smiled as she turned the page. "So we can be in perfect _harmony!_ " Amy singed the last part with children singing beside her.

"Princess Amy is that why we hug each hour?" a bird asked.

She nodded her head. "I wish it was every half hour." a young beaver sighed. "Well if it wasn't we wouldn't have time for singing and dancing!" Amy chirped.

"I love it when we sing!" one cried. "I have so much fun when we sing and dance!" a kitten chirped. "It's fun staring at your parents as they sleep." one very young skunk said.

"Princess Amy," a child asked, "Do the Robotiziers still wanna eat us?" "You bet!" she said smiling. The kids shrank back in fear. "I knew I was to delicious!" one said. "But it's okay," she comforted, "Because a Robotizier hasn't been seen in 20 years. Which is why we are celebrating with the biggest party ever!"

"Really?" replied the skunk. "Really." Amy said in a happy creepy tone.

Grabbing her bell and hammer she started to play a tune.

Going outside she got ready to break into a song. " _Everybody, move your hair and feel united, ohh. Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, ohh."_

Dancing along a tree branch, she passed out invitations. _"_ _Everybody's comin' to the celebration Imma hook you up with the invitation._

 _Let your hair swing and party with me No bad vibes, just love you'll see."_

Amy played alongside Blaze, singing together on a blue bug. _"Do the D.A.N.C.E 1,2,3,4 fight Stick to the b.e.a.t Get ready to ignite You are such a P.Y.T., catching all the lights Just as easy as ABC, that's how you make it right."_

Knuckles joined in, _"It ain't Hard out here, when you're doing it right. Put a smile on And I'm here to help you through it."_

Amy stood beside Tails, trying to encourage him. _"Come on Tails, I know you can do it!"_

Tails wiped his sweat as he smiled, _"Your confidence gives me strength!"_ As he used his twin tails to lift up the huge weight.

Next to Big the Cat, he snapped a picture of his Froggie. "Hmm it's missing something." he said. "I know!" Amy smiled, "Silver!" Winking he let out a sneeze as glitter, spouted over the picture. "Perfect!" they said in agreement.

Next to Sticks and Marine surrounded by all her friends they all came together to sing the ending. _"Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, ohh_

 _Sunshine day. Everybody's laughing, Sunshine day, Everybody's singing, Don't stop, don't stop the beat. I can't stop, i can't stop the beat. I won't stop, won't stop the beat Go! Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, oh woah_

 _Sunshine day, Everybody's laughing. Sunshine day, Everybody's singing Sunshine day. Everybody, move your hair and feel united, oh woah Oh yeah! Oh! Yeah!"_

Standing on top of Knuckles head, huffing from the song everyone stood there catching their breath.

Then a slow clap sounded. Amy looked as her eyes fell upon the town grump, Sonic.

"Wow that was really great. Great singing and performance," he said sarcastically, "I could hear you a mile away!"

"That's a relief." Amy said as she hopped off Knuckles head, "I didn't think we were projecting loud enough."

"Amy, if I could hear you," Sonic then whispered, "So can the Robotiziers!" The snack pack rolled there eyes.

"Oh boy." Silver said.

"Here we go again." Tails murmured.

"Like you always ruin everything!" Sticks said. "Warning us about the Robotiziers." Marine added.

Sonic said, "No I don't" A series of flashbacks went through everyone's mind as the countless times Sonic would come running and crying out, "The Robotiziers are coming!"

"Come on Sonic," Amy said, "We haven't seen a Robotizier in 20 years. They're not going to find us."

"They're not going to find me," he corrected, "Because I'm going to be hiding in my well packed, highly camouflage bunker!"

Amy gave a confused look, "Wait so you're not coming to the party tonight?"

"But it's going to be the biggest." started Sticks and Marine.

"The loudest." Blaze added.

"The craziest party ever!" Knuckles finished.

The snack pack cheered, excited for the future party while Sonic looked at them.

"Big? Loud? You're just going to lead the Robotiziers to us!" Sonic said angrily.

Knuckles leaned to whisper to Amy, "You sure you want to invite this party pooper?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, everyone deserves to be happy."

"I don't do happy." Sonic said shifting his body to hold a better grip on his sticks and wood.

"Sonic, I know you can be happy. You just need our help to find it. Just come on over to the celebration." Amy said holding out a homemade personalized invitation.

Sonic looked at it as it showed a mini version of himself singing, "Celebration from the Robotizier!" Glitter then spit out all over his face.

With a gleaming smile Amy said, "What do you say?"

Sonic smiled as he took the invitation. He then threw it on the ground and stomped on it, making everyone gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" Tails exclaimed.

"I won't be the one caught dead. You will be the one, caught and dead." Sonic scowled.

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy there." came a voice.

Looking up, a black and red hedgehog was using his quills to hold onto a flying bug. Placing his feet on the ground he said, "Thank you my friend."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he turned to him. "Now then, first off that's great for sharing your perspective on things."

Big and Knuckles let out a snort. "But why not try a little positivity." He said.

"A little positivity." he cooed making Sonic feel disgusted by his presence.

"Fine, I'm positive you're all going to get eaten!" Sonic smiled.

A ding came from Amy's bracelet. "Hug time!" she smiled. Shadow's hands intertwined with Amy's. "It is hug time."

Everyone embraced each other, catching Sonic in the mix. He felt so uncomfortable. He struggled before getting out with thud.

"When a Robotizier comes one day, and the fate of all Critters rest in your hands. I hope the answer is singing and dancing because that's all you know how to do!" Sonic said.

"That is not true." Big the cat said, "She can also scrapbook."

"I can't believe you're going to be queen one day!" Sonic harshly said before leaving.

Amy looked down, a little hurt, when Shadow sparked in, "Don't let his words bring you down. It's toxic. Some folks don't want to be happy."

"Yeah, I guess." she said. "Boop!" he said bopping Amy's nose with his finger making her smile.

* * *

Music was blasting as Critters everywhere were dancing to the beat.

With Shadow firing glitter bombs, Knuckles bopping to the beat, and Blaze pumping up the toons, Amy shouted, "More glitter! Louder! More dancing!"

As the music got louder, off in the distance Sonic watched.

He rolled his eyes as he left for his bunker.

Far away, on a hill Egghead was there rustling through his papers when he heard a boom. Turning he saw bright lights and a faint sound of music. A devious smile spread across his face as he transformed his legs to rocket jets, heading towards the party.

Amy got on top of the mushroom as she said, "Tonight is a very special night. For we celebrate our freedom."

"I know her!" exclaimed Big, "She's my friend!"

The snack pack shushed him.

Bringing her dad on stage she said, "And how 20 years ago today, King Andy, my father saved us all from the dreaded…"

She drifted off as the ground began to shake. Everyone turned to look to see a towering Robotizier. A half one at that.

It was so frightening, Knuckles accidentally passed out some cupcakes from his posterior. Amy acted fast as she nervously said, "Cupcake?"

He merely chuckled as he unzipped his pouch. Amy yelled,"Run!"

Thousands of Critters ran and scurried as Robotnick Egghead reached to grab a Critter.

"Where's Mr Froggie?!" Big cried, with Froggie on his back.

He grabbed the cat and stuffed him in his pouch.

Tails was flying away when Egghead grasped him in mid air. Sticks and Marine were arguing. "Left!"

"Right!"

They were cut short as he snatched the twins up.

"Blend in!" Amy called, "Head to the grass!"

Critters headed to the grass but unfortunately for Knuckles, with the short grass and with him being the tallest out of the bunch, he was captured.

"Knuckles!" she cried until she heard Shadow's cry.

"Amy save me!" he cried.

He was struggling as Amy went out to extend her quills, in attempt to save him but Robotnik was too strong and squirreled him away to his pouch.

"No!" she cried.

Egghead felt something hitting his metal feet. King Andy stood there saying, "Bad Robot! Bad, bad, bad Robotizier!"

"Daddy!" Amy cried saving him before he was plucked away.

Hiding under a mushroom she curled up in a ball to camouflage.

Egghead bent down as he looked past the ball. Giving up he stood up straight and said aloud, "Thank you Princess Amy for throwing the biggest, the loudest!"

"The Craziest party ever!" Knuckles head popped out before Robotnik shoved him back in. Zipping up and trapping the Critters, he headed back towards Robot Town.

There was a long moment of silence. Slowly Amy uncurled from her ball and slowly went out from her hiding spot.

She looked around in shock and hurt. Her snack pack, gone. She looked at her people, they had worried and fear in their eyes.

There home was destroyed.

" Are they coming back?" a crocodile asked.

"What do we do now Princess Amy?" a chameleon asked.

Before she had a chance to reply,"We half to move from camp! The Robotiziers know we are here now!" King Andy cut in as he started to usher his subjects to safety.

"But what about the ones that were taken?" Amy said.

"They're gone, we need to go." Andy replied turning to follow his subjects.

"What about no Critter left behind?" Amy questioned.

King Andy sighed as he turned, showing the weakness in his old self. "Sweetie, I'm not the Critter I used to be. These old bones can't venture that far no more. I'm sorry."

"Then I'll go!" Amy said in determination, "I'll go find them."

"What!?" King Andy exclaimed, "No it's too dangerous to go alone."

"I half to try." Amy replied.

"You can't go alone. It's impossible." he said in worry.

Amy looked down thinking who would be brave enough to go with her.

An idea sprouted in her head. Someone who knew how to survive, someone who knew more about Robotiziers than anybody else.

A smile spread across her face as a certain grey hedgehog, came to mind.

* * *

 _ **Allow me to translate the cast**_

 _ **Amy as Poppy**_

 _ **Blaze as DJ Suki**_

 _ **Silver as Guy Diamond**_

 _ **Sticks and Marine as Satin and Chenille**_

 _ **Big the Cat as Biggie**_

 _ **Knuckles as Cooper**_

 _ **Tails as Smidge**_

 _ **Creams as Fuzzbert**_

 _ **Shadow as Creek**_

 _ **Sonic as Branch**_

 _ **Robotnik/Egghead as the Chef**_

 _ **So I know Robotnik/Egghead is not an animal but he has some robot parts and what not so I cast the part. I combined these two chapters together because**_ ** _separately they would be too short. It might be like that for some chapters, others not. Check out optimusprimetfr .deviantart. com to see all the art work that inspired this fanfic. They are super cute! Any questions ask me or her._**


	3. Asking an Expert

Sonic sat in his den. He was looking at the invitation Amy gave him.

On his way back to his bunker he grabbed the invitation. When he got home, he fixed it up although there was not much left to fix. It was only crumpled, so he uncrumpled it and to his luck, it still worked.

"Celebration from the Robotiziers!" a mini him sang.

Sighing he looked from his invite to a shelf. In the shelf we could see more invites that he received over the years. From slumber parties to Valentine's Dances, he sighed.

A loud know erupted making Sonic jump. What made his heart skip a beat as he heard Amy's voice.

He quickly shoved his latest invite with the others. Only he bumped into the shelf as all his cards fell out, activating them to speak.

"No, no, no, no, no! Shut up!" he said to the talking invitations.

Luckily he put the invitations all back and managed to make them stop talking.

" Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic, are you in their?" Amy shouted, as she knocked on the rock.

She looked down as the placemat she was standing on showed a pair of eyes.

"I'm not going to your stupid party." Sonic said firmly.

" The party's over!" Amy explained, "We just got attacked by a Robotizier! A half one at that!"

"I knew it!" Sonic said darting his eyes. The placemat opened as Sonic grabbed Amy and pulled her down to safety.

He shut, locked, double locked, pulled a bar, set a bear trap, and finally set a mousetrap carefully. No way was anything going to get to them.

As Sonic looked with darting eyes, Amy said, "Sonic I half too-"

"Shh!" he said placing his hand over her mouth.

"But I half to"

"SHH!"

"But-"

"Shh. Shh. Shhhhh."

Amy raised a brow as she raised her hand.

"What?" Sonic said in annoyance, "What can be so important, that will lead the Robotiziers right to us?"

"The Robotiziers gone!" Amy objected.

"You don't know that! It can still be out their. Watching. Waiting." he twitched his ear as he whispered, "Listening."

"No it's gone. It took Knuckles, and Tails, Marine, and Sticks, and Big the Cat, Silver, Blaze, Cream." Amy said with a worried tone.

Then she exclaimed with worried compassion, "And Shadow!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the mention of his name.

She stood up, "Which is why I half to ask you." she paused before saying smoothly, "To got to Robot Town and go rescue everyone."

"What no!" Sonic said.

"But Sonic, you can't say no they're your friends!" Amy said.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, they're your friends." Sonic corrected. "I'm staying here in my bunker where it's safe."

"Oh come on," Amy said putting a hand to her hip, "You're the one who knows more about Robotiziers and when one finally shows, you want to hide in here forever."

Sonic shook his head "Forever? Pff no." He pulled a lever surprising Amy as they started to go down.

"Yeah I only have enough supplies to last me about 10 years. 11 if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat." he faced her, "Which I am! You all thought I was crazy, well who's crazy now?"

They stopped at the bottom, gazing at a huge underground home. "Me, crazy prepared!" Sonic smiled.

"I'm sorry. You told me not to throw the party but I threw it anyway and it's my fault that they were taken and now I don't know what to do!" Amy admitted.

"Why don't you Scrapbook them too freedom?" Sonic said, smirking at his burn.

Amy nodded, "Solid burn Sonic." Heading towards the elevator she said, "Well thanks anyways."

"Hey anytime Amy see you in 10 years." Sonic said as she pushed the lever.

As soon as she left Sonic unfolded his arms and frowned. He started to turn when he heard the elevator.

Turning he saw Amy leaning down. "Hey uh Sonic, can I borrow something?" she asked.

"What?" Sonic replied.

"Your bunker!" Amy said triumphantly.

"What!" Sonic said in surprise.

"Okay everybody come on in!" Amy addressed as hundreds of Critters came toppling in.

"No, No, No, No!" Sonic exclaimed as Critters filled the place, "What are you doing?"

"You said you had enough supplies to last you for 10 years." Amy smugly said.

"Yeah to last _me_ 10 years." Sonic agreed, "It will last them two weeks!"

"Then I guess I better be going!" Amy said. Sonic grabbed Amy's arm. "Amy wait. You won't last a day out there." he said.

"And you won't last a day in here." Amy replied.

Sonic's jaw dropped as he looked around his place. Children were playing with his traps as others were chugging down water.

"Solid burn, returned." Amy said closing Sonic's jaw.

Walking away King Andy called for his daughter. " Please be careful." he said.

Giving her dad a hug she said, "I will. I love you Daddy." "I love you too." he said.

As she walked to the elevator the young skunk popped out of King Andy's quills. "They grow up so fast." she said.

"Goodbye everybody. Be back soon." Amy called out.

"Good luck princess Amy Rose!" the Critters replied.

Sonic went to the front of the crowd and looked at Amy. Looking at her watch she said, "And three, two, one!"

A ding sounded as she pulled the lever. "Hug time!" King Andy announced as everyone surrounded each other.

Sonic gave a horrified look as Critters surrounded him to give him a hug. Amy giggled as Sonic made a desperate cry as he watched her go.

* * *

 ** _King Andy is an OC I made because IDK who Amy's parents is and I like the name King Andy ^~^_**


	4. Let's Do This

_**With her friends safely hidden, Princess Amy Rose set off to go find her other friends. Confident she would make it to Robotizier Town on her own. Convinced she could make it to Robotizier Town in one piece…**_

Closing her scrapbook, Amy looked ahead of her as she saw the footsteps. Taking a deep breath, she started to follow the trail.

Noises from all around made Amy flinch and get in a battle position. She let out a calm breath and started to sing,

" _I really hope I can do it, because they're all depending on me."_ On top of a petal she continued, _"I know I must leave the only home I have ever known, embrace the dangers of the forest. Saving them before they're eaten."_

Smiling she spinned, _"I mean, how hard can that be!"_

Looking below her to see that the petal gave out underneath her. Letting out a scream, she started to fall.

Getting an idea, she curled up into a spike ball and used her quills to attach herself to the ground. Uncurling, she hoisted herself to walk down her staircase quills.

" _Looking up at a sunny sky. So, shiny and blue and there's a butterfly!"_ she said pointing at a butterfly flying, _"Well isn't that super fantastic sign!"_

Cut off, the butterfly was eaten by a long tongue which belonged to a toad. Then the toad got eaten by a pack of hungry piranha birds, followed by a plant to burn the bone remains into ashes. Slurping it up, it turned to look at Amy.

Giving a nervous smile she sang, _"It's going to be a fantastic day."_

She ran as she went jumping on some bursting flowers. _"Such marvelousness it's going to bring. I got a pocket full of songs that I'm going to sing and I'm ready to take on anything!"_

Getting stuck the flower burst, sending Amy flying and free. _"Hooray!"_

She started to swing on a vine only to realize it was a snake, _"Some super fun surprise around each corner. Just riding on a rainbow! Going to be okay."_

" _Hey! I'm not giving up today! There's nothing getting in my way! And if you knock, knock me over! I will get back up again!"_ Amy sang as she finally escaped the snake. Only to be eaten by a bird.

" _Oh, if something goes a little wrong, well you can go ahead and bring it on. Cause if you knock, knock me over! I will, get back up again!"_

Getting out of the bird's nest and escaping the hungry baby birds, she flew on a leaf. Looking ahead she saw she was about to impact on spikes. _"Ahhhhhh!"_

" _I'm marching along, I got confidence. I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints. And I haven't been this excited since, I can't remember when!"_

Through this she went across hot lands and cold areas and did her best to fight the strong wind.

" _I'm off on this remarkable adventure! Just riding on a rainbow!"_ she sang as the bug she was on popped. She fell into a giant piranha plant.

" _But what if it's all a big mistake. What if it's more than I can take?"_ The piranha plant slowly closed its mouth, capturing Amy. But she split open the mouth before she could be eaten as the next part of lyrics gave her vigor.

 _"No! I can't think that way. Cause I know, that I'm really, really, really, really going to be okay!"_ Amy didn't realize that she was standing beneath a giant monster's mouth. It opened its mouth causing her to fall to her death.

As she fell down the monster's mouth she smiled, _"Hey! I'm not giving up today!"_ she curled in a spike ball, _"There's nothing getting in my way!"_ she used her quills to launch herself out of the mess.

" _And if you knock, knock me over. I will get back up again!"_ Getting out she saw a berry and plucked in her mouth. But the berry was enchanted, which caused her to swell up into a big ball.

" _Oh, if something goes a little wrong. You can go ahead and bring it on! Because if you knock, knock me over. I will get back up again!"_

Rolling down numerous of hills, she sang _"Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."_

She then fell into four webs as she took a breath and cried, _"I'm okay! Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."_

" _And if you knock, knock me over, knock, knock me over…"_ Amy's eyes started to droop as her voice gradually became weak, _"I…. will…. get back up again!"_

Amy's body took over as she passed out into sleep.

Four enormous spiders look down below. Their mouths drooling, at the sight of food.

Dropping down the where cocooned Amy slept. The four spiders circled and the pink hedgehog. Just as they were about to sink their fangs into her, a flash of grey got ahold of Amy.

Uncurling, it revealed Sonic. The spiders hissed as they took a menacing step towards Sonic and their food.

Sonic defensively got in front of Amy. He threw a pan at one of the spiders, which made it stop for a second but became angrier.

Sonic panicked before darting his eyes and taking off his backpack. Warming up his quills, he curled in in a ball and almost as fast as the speed of light, started pushing the predators back.

They whimpered for the quills stinged. Sonic kept going until they were in a cave however this wasn't a cave, it was a mouth. It closed, capturing all the spiders. The beast looked at Sonic who gasped but the beast merely relaxed and closed its eyes.

Sonic sighed in relief. Then Amy slipped to mind. He turned to see her still unconscious. "Oh no," Sonic said, "Amy!"

Going to her bundled up side, he put his ear to the ball. Underneath all that webbing, he could hear a steady heartbeat.

"Hang on!" he said getting an idea.

Grabbing a sharp stick and two glowing bugs, he used the stick to free Amy from the cocoon. Rubbing the two bugs together, they created electricity and he put it on Amy's chest.

He waited a second when Amy sat up quick singing, "Get back up again!"

She turned to see Sonic. "Sonic. My man, you are right on time." she said getting up.

"Oh, right! Like you knew I was coming." Sonic said.

"I figured after the third hug time being eaten by a Robotizier wouldn't be so bad!" Amy chirped.

"And I figured there was no way you could do this all by yourself!" Sonic said, "Guess we were both right."

Amy nodded and got onto Sonic's shoulders as she said, "Alright! Let's do this! Sooner, we get too Robotizier Town, sooner we can save our friends!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sonic said as he looked up at her, "What's your plan?"

She looked down at him. "I told you. Make it to Robotizier Town, save everyone and make it back home safely."

"That's not a plan, that's a wish list." Sonic replied, "And get off!"

"And I suppose that you have a plan." Amy replied jumping off and putting a hand to her waist.

Clearing his throat, he said,

 _First, we get to the edge of Robotizier Town without being spotted. Next, we go up the old escape tunnel that'll lead us to Critters tree. Before we get caught by a Robotizier and suffer a horrible death by a bloodthirsty Robotizier!_

"Wait a second. Are you scrap booking my plan?" Sonic noticed as Amy was lying on the ground with her scrapbook open.

"Yeah-huh." she replied as she cut a mini self, "Almost done. There!"

Opening her scrapbook and showed a picture of the snack pack and Amy and Sonic. Mini versions of themselves all yelled out, "We did it!"

Sonic looked unamused as it spat out glitter in his face. She gave him a smile.

"There will be no more scrapbooking." he said blowing glitter out of his nose.

* * *

Amy was dancing on a branch singing to herself as Sonic looked ahead, annoyed.

"Do you half to sing?" he groaned.

"I always sing when I'm in a good mood." she replied in joy.

"Do you have to be in a good mood?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, By this time tomorrow I'm going to be with all my friends!" she said as she squealed, "Ooo I wonder what they're doing right now?"

"Probably being digested." Sonic muttered.

"They're alive Sonic, I know it." Amy scowled.

"You don't know." he said turning to her, "And I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. Because it isn't. Bad things happen and there's nothing we can do about it."

Amy looked as Sonic kept walking. She went up to him, "Well, I know the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows but I like to think that it is instead of being like you."

She groaned as she kept walking beside him, "You don't sing. Don't dance. So, grey all the time. What happened to you?"

"Shh!"

Sonic placed his hand over Amy's mouth. "A Robotizier?" she whispered.

"Maybe." he replied continuing on.

Amy looked around with a worried glance. Realizing there was none around she said, "There's no Robot is there? You just said that so that I could stop talking."

Sonic smirked as he whispered, "Maybe."

* * *

The night sky stretched on as the two Critters were in their sleeping bags.

Amy turn to her side as she brought out a picture of Shadow. She sighed as she pulled the picture to reveal the rest of the snack pack.

"Good night Knuckles. Good night Cream. Goodnight Blaze. Good night Tails. Goodnight Big. Good night Sticks and Marini. Goodnight Silver."

She giggled as she said booping the picture, "Goodnight Shadow."

"And good night Amy!" Sonic snapped.

Amy looked over at Sonic. A ding sounded making her set up in bed. Looking over at sonic he said, "Don't even think about it."

Amy mocked him under her breath as she pulled her knees together. She looked up at the Starry Sky as she started to sing,

" _Stars shining bright above you."_

"Really?" Sonic said sitting up, "More singing?"

"Yes really. Singing helps me relax, maybe you ought to try it for once." Amy replied calmly.

"I don't sing and I don't relax. And I like it. I also happen to like a little silence." he said before laying back down.

Amy looked at him with soft eyes. Sonic's eyes opened as he heard a ukulele.

He turned to see Amy playing a ukulele as she started to sing,

" _Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again."_

A little spider came next to him as he said," Hello."

The creatures around her started to come to life with her as she sings,

" _Because a vision softly creeping up. Left its seeds while I was sleeping. In the vision that was planted in my brain Remains. Within the sound of silence."_

Amy finished as everything went back to the way it was as she strummed the last notes.

Sonic got up smiling with arms opened. "May I?" he asked.

Surprised Amy's handed the ukulele to Sonic. Sonic smiled at her before throwing the ukulele into the fire. He then laid back down to go to sleep.

Amy looked at him with wide eyes and just tap her finger as she went to go lay down.

* * *

 _ **This was a fun chapter to write. I try sneaking in little easter eggs here and there.**_


	5. Robotizier Town

It was a cloudy morning as Sonic and Amy managed to come across three tunnels. Sonic put his backpack down as he kneeled down.

" One of these tunnels lead to the Critter tree." he said.

"They're so many of them. Which one do we take?" Amy asked. "I don't know." he replied.

" _ **Choose a hole wisely. For one leads to Robotizier town, the other certain death!"**_ came a loud deep echoing voice.

Amy and Sonic looked around to locate the sound. "Who said that?" Sonic said aloud.

The voice replied, _**"It was**_ me."

A bee wearing a vest and helmet popped out from a tree trunk. He walked over to the two travelers and said, "Yeah I just wanted to warn you guys one of those tunnels lead to the Critter tree and the other certain death, death, death." he exaggerated.

Amy said, "Do you think you can show us which tunnel to take?"

"Sure thing!" he said. "Great!" Amy said before Sonic said, "Thanks but no."

Bringing Amy to the side she said, "Sonic, he's trying to help us."

He eyed the bee, "I don't like the looks of this bee. I mean who wears a helmet with bee strips on it when he's already a bee?"

It picked at its teeth as Amy said, "He seems to know what he's talking about."

Giving up Sonic said, "Fine." Turning to the bee he said, "Okay so which tunnel do we need to take?"

"First you have to give me a high-five, then I'll tell you." he said putting up his hand.

"What?" Sonic said as Amy said, "Oh! Oh! I'll do it!"

"I know you'll do it," he said but pointed at Sonic, "But will he do it."

Shaking himself the bee said, "Alright hot shot, go do it."

" Nope. I don't you high fives." Sonic said folding his arms.

"Come on slap it boss." he urged. "Nope." firmly said Sonic.

"A little slappy, make daddy happy." he grinned.

"That's weird." Sonic said.

"Just do this," he said slapping his hand with his other hand, "And I'll tell you which way to go."

"Thank you for the demonstration of exactly what I'm not going to be doing." Sonic said, frowning.

"Sonic!" Amy broke, "It's a high five. The other lead to certain death! Get perspective."

"One high five and you'll tell us which way to go?" Sonic said.

"So easy." he whispered. "Fine!" Sonic said as he went for it but the bee pulled his hand back.

"To slow!" he chuckled. "Too slow?" Sonic said in disbelief.

Amy snorted, "Classic."

"Okay okay, I'm a let you slide with a fist bump." he said.

Just as Sonic went to do it, the bee started to do a series of hilarious gags like,

"Shark sandwich. Turkey. Jellyfish. Snowman. Monkey in a zoo."

"What?" Sonic repeated. "Gear shift! Vrrrrrr, vrrrr, vrrrr, vrrrroomm." the bee said as he broke off into a laugh.

Amy couldn't help but giggle beside him as the bee got serious, "Alright alright, now I'm thinking we hug."

Sonic grabbed a stick and broke it half, showing he was angry.

The bee frowned as pollen fell off from him. The bee flew as fast as he could screaming.

Sonic chased him with his sticks as Amy went after Sonic.

"That's right! You better fly Bee!" Sonic yelled, chasing him as he went in a tunnel.

"Sonic, he's just a little bee!" Amy tried to convince.

""I'm a rip your little bee Wings off, and high-fiving with your hands!" Sonic cried as the bee turned as he smiled.

"We're here!" he exclaimed as Amy and Sonic looked at each other.

Taking the sticks from Sonic the bee said, "Wow, you two are tons of fun. But I'm going to have to go, gotta go do some _beesnous_."

Before he went down the hole he said in his low voice, "Catch you on the way back. Unless you die, die, die."

The two Critters looked at each other and looked around as they saw they were no longer in the forest.

Amy uttered, "Critter tree."

Peering over the tree, Sonic said, "Robotizier Town."

Many Robotiziers were walking around with grim looks on theirs metal faces. It was strange that they looked like Critters only they were 5 times bigger, robots, and that they loved to eat Critters.

" _I ain't happy. No I ain't happy! No sunshine! Just grey all the time!"_

Robotiziers were dumping pales of black oil on each other. A baby bot was squirting stinky milk onto its mother.

" _No I ain't happy! No laughter or happiness. Just bitterness. I ain't happy!"_

"Wow, there as miserable as you." Amy said making Sonic frown. "Which means they haven't eaten a Critter yet!" she smiled., "Come on let's go save our friends!"

"Your friends!" Sonic replied. "Our friends!" Amy chirped.

* * *

A large picture of Metal Sonic Jr and Metal Sonic Senior was hanging above the king's throne room.

King Metal Sonic Jr was moping in his golden chair as a maid was cleaning the floor.

He sighed, "Oh Bernard. You're the my only friend in this miserable world."

The robot dog with razor sharp teeth rolled its eyes as it laid on his side.

Metal Sonic Jr looked up at the picture of him and his father. "Dad was right."

He started to bang his metal head. "I'll never ever, ever, ever be happy!"

Burying his face in his chair he said, "Never!"

"Never! Say never!" came a booming voice. It caught the attention of the king, maid, and two guards.

They looked around the room to see whose voice did it belong too. The plant that was next to the door was cast aside as Chef Robotnik threw it.

Everyone let out a gasp in surprise. "Chef Egghead! Where did you come from?" MS Jr asked.

Robotnik frowned _That's_ _ **Chef Robotnik**_ _to you, metal head!_ Egghead shook his head as he walked towards the king. The two guards scowled as the chef said, "Cubot. Orbot." Crushing and ruining the vacuum the maid was using, MS Jr said, "My father banished you 20 years ago! Have you been there this whole time?"

Robotnik bowed at the king. "If only sire. No I have been out in the wilderness these past years. Regretting and thinking how I let you down."

Metal Sonic Jr stood there with a frown. "If only I could make you happy." he said.

"Well fat chance!" MS Jr pouted, "The only way I can be happy is by eating a Critter, no thanks to you!"

"Ah-ha but it will be thanks to me." Robotnik soothed unzipping his pouch. A bright light, followed by some singing made the king slide off his chair and everyone gasp.

At the sight of the Critters King Metal Sonic Jr reached out, "My very first Critter."

Egghead slapped back his hand making everyone shrink back. "So this means, I can actually be happy!" said the excited king.

"That is so." agreed the chef. The Critters tried to escape but the chef quickly zipped up and said, "But everyone else in the town will be miserable but you'll be happy."

Metal Sonic played with his thumbs, "Well I am their king. So maybe."

Robotnik got into his metal face, "What exactly are you proposing? Bringing back Critterest? For everyone?"

Metal Sonic Jr nodded, "Yeah, yeah that's exactly what I'm proposing!" "Splendid idea! Absolutely brilliant. Aren't you smart?" Robotnik complimented.

"Yeah, I guess I am smart." the king said as the chef picked him up and sat in his chair.

"And I shall be your loyal Chef. Right behind you holding a knife." he said to himself.

"What?"

"I said holding a spoon! To cook the Critters." he said covering up his last comment. "Yeah you sure are!" MS Jr agreed. A devious smile spread across his face.

Bursting into his old kitchen he said, "I'm back!" Quickly pointing at the maid he said, "You scullery maid, what's your name?"

"Umm, Sally." she replied. "Okay you work for me now Sally. Get all these dishes and start scrubbing!" he said pushing her with a spoon.

Grabbing them she said, "Yes chef. Thank you chef!"

As she left she went to a cage and dumped all the Critters into it. As everyone screamed, Shadow looked behind him as Egghead locked the cage.

"Don't cry Mr Froggie. Guys Froggie is really freaking out!" exclaimed Big. Froggie merely croaked.

"Woah woah woah everyone. We must remain calm. Calm." soothed Shadow as he fixed his quills.

"Yes," agreed Robotnik, "A calm Critter is a tasty Critter." Everyone huddled together as he continued, "You are the key in my success."

Turning he said, "He who controls the Critters, controls the kingdome! And I will be that King!"

"You're a dude!" Knuckles said. Scowling, he cut up a lemon and squirted some in Knuckles eyes as he said, "Ouch!"

"By this time tomorrow, I will be the new king! And I will have given everyone, true happiness!" he cried as he let out a evil laugh. The Critters huddled together in horror watching the beast.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait. School and soccer games got me busy**_


	6. Saving the Snack Pack

A guard was walking down the hallway. He passed by a torch as he turned the he was gone, the fire turned out to be Amy's quills in disguise.

Amy and Sonic jumped as they used their quills to grab ahold of the chandelier.

They slinged across to the other side. Securing themselves, Amy whispered, "So where do you think our friend's are?"

"If i had to guess, in a Robotiziers stomach gear." he replied.

Amy scoffed, "Can't you just say something positive for once. Just once? You might like it."

"Okay, I'm positive they're alive and being delivered on a silver platter." he smiled.

Amy sighed with a smile, "See, was that so hard?"

Just as he was about to say something, Amy's bracelet brighted up. She gasped, "Sonic!"

"Really? Hug time now?" he turned saying. "Shh!" she said, putting her hand on Sonic's mouth.

He was about to object when another ding sounded. It was soft but was audible to hear.

The two looked as a glow followed the ding sound. They made their way to the next room.

The Critter pack huddled together in fear as Sally pushed them as she followed the chef and king.

King Metal Sonic Jr pushed open the doors to the dining room. "This is going to be the best Critterfest ever!"

"Yes that is right," Egghead said as he raised his voice, "Tomorrow is Critterfest everyone! It needs to be perfect for the king!"

Sonic and Amy were hiding in a chandelier, able to look down below. "Feels great to be ordering around again." he said walking.

Amy whispered, "Sonic. Look!" "They're alive." Sonic said in shock. "And on a silver platter too, we were both right!" Amy replied making Sonic roll his eyes.

"In this special occasion, I have found your old bib." Robotnik said putting it on MS Jr.

It was very small, almost choking MS Jr as he said, "Fits like a glove."

As soon as he relaxed, the bib came snapping off. Knuckles laughed as the rest of the Critters rushed to shush him.

MS Jr quickly turned with a burning anger. "Oh you think it's funny?"

Putting his face to the cage he said, "We'll see what's so funny when I bite your little head off. When I bite all your yummy heads off."

He paused, gazing at all of the Critters in the cage. He started to realize as he turned to the chef, "Egghead! These aren't enough yummy Critters to feed all of Robotizier Town!"

Grinning his teeth at that name, Metal Sonic Jr continued, "How am I supposed to feed all Robotiziers when there is not enough Critters?"

Remaining calm, Robotnik smoothly put his arm around MS Jr's neck. "Your majesty there's more where that came from."

Amy and Sonic looked at each other with a confused glance as they watched the scene.

"But I promised everyone a Critter." he pressed on.

"No, no, no your majesty. Everything is under control. If I wasn't sure," Robotnik said as he opened the cage and grabbed Shadow, "Would I do this?"

Shadow let out a worried squeak as Amy leaned over crying, "Shadow!" Sonic quickly pulled Amy down as Robotnik looked up at the chandelier, thinking he heard something.

MS Jr let out a giddy gasp, "My first Critter."

"Go on King Metal Sonic," he said twirling Shadow's quills, "Enjoy your first taste of happiness."

As MS Jr opened his mouth everyone got suspenseful in wonder and worry.

"Shouldn't we wait for Critterfest?" Metal Sonic said as he pulled back from Shadow.

The Critters sighed in relief. Robotnik put Shadow in a taco shell as he said, "My King, Critterfest is everyday for you for eating a Critter."

"Yeah I guess." he said opening his mouth again. The Critters watched in horror as MS Jr pulled back once more saying, "But eating a first Critter should be special."

Everyone sighed as the Chef put hot sauce on Shadow. "Well you're the king now."

"Yeah you're right." he said about to eat Shadow again.

He stopped saying, "But I should share this moment with all the kingdome."

Robotnik had enough as he said, "Just eat it already!"

He shoved the whole thing into Metal Sonic's mouth. MS Jr made a 'Mmmm' sound as the Critters gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Tails said.

"No!" Amy cried.

"Yes!" the chef said snapping his fingers. Music started to play as he spinned the king into the next room.

"Sally! Take these Critters to your room!" before closing the doors he said, "Guard them with your life!"

He threw a spoon right at her forehead as she replied, "Yes Chef."

As she started to push the Critters Amy said, "Come on we half to save him!"

Sonic grabbed Amy's arm, "From what his stomach?"

"But we didn't see him swallow!" Amy started.

"Face it Amy, sometimes people going to other people's mouths and don't come back out. If we go after Shadow now we are going to be eaten."

Amy looked from Sonic to the door with heavy eyes. "I'm sorry Amy, but it is to late for him." Sonic tried to comfort.

Amy looked from the door to the cage. Darting her eyes she jumped from the chandelier.

"Amy!" Sonic cried as Amy slid down a ladder.

She skidded across with a spoon until she reached the end of the table.

Using her quills to spin, she landed safely behind Sally's apron.

Sonic jumped as he curled in a ball and quickly went to Amy's side.

"You're fast." Amy said. The two hitched along with Sally as she went down the stairs with the cage in her hands.

The two hedgehogs jumped off and hid as Sally put down the cage.

"Scullery maid! Wash all these dishes!" came Egghead's voice followed by a load of dirty dishes, "The King has invited everyone to Critterfest tomorrow. Everyone except you, so get to cleaning."

Sally sat there in the pile as a spoon hit her forehead. She started to cry as she put her face to her bed.

Amy and Sonic looked at her in Surprise. "I didn't know robots could cry? Amy whispered.

"It's impossible, they're made of metal." Sonic said, yet there they were.

Sally turned to her side as she pulled back a curtain. It revealed many scrapbook pictures of King Metal Sonic Jr with hearts.

She cut out a picture of him as she started to sing,

" _I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I kissed your lips a thousand times."_

She was in her memories as she watched Metal Sonic pass by,

" _And sometimes I see you passing by my door."_

" _Hello! Is it me you're looking for?"_

She was now a kid again staring at the young King Metal Sonic,

" _I can see it in your eyes. I could see it in your smile. You're all I ever wanted, and my arms are opened wide!"_

She was now next to him as he yelled at the guards.

" _You know what just to say, you know what just to do."_

She was now back at her bed looking at a pillow with King Metal Sonic's face.

" _And I want to tell you so much. I love you."_

She stared at the pillow again and started to cry into it. Shortly after she fell fast asleep.

Amy and Sonic had watched the whole scene. "Aww," Amy cooed, "She's in love with the king."

"Are you crazy?" Sonic said, "Robotizier's can't feel love or anything. They're a bunch of empty bucket of bolts."

"Well maybe you don't know all about Robotiziers," Amy said, "Now come on, let's go!"

They ran towards the cage. Jumping onto the table, Sonic pulled the cover.

The Snack Pack exclaimed, "Amy!" Then they started to sing,

" _Celebration time, come on!"_

" _It's going to be a celebration!"_ Amy joined in as Sonic cut them off, "Shh!"

The snack pack looked at him as they whispered,

" _There's a party going on right here."_

"No there isn't!" Sonic replied grabbing scissors from Amy, "We're getting you out."

He unlocked the cage and handed the now broken scissors to Amy.

"The sooner we get you guys out of here." Sonic started as he opened the cage.

"The sooner we could save Shadow." Amy finished.

"What?" Sonic said with a confused look as the Snack Pack slowly piled out.

"Hello?" said Sally waking up. The Critters gasped before she finished, "Is it me you're looking for?"

As she laid back down to sleep, Sonic said, "Let's face it it's not all cupcakes and rainbows. Face it, Shadows been eaten!"

"Yeah Amy he's right." Big said.

"It was horrible." Tails and Knuckles said.

"Sorry Amy but Shadow's gone." Silver said.

Amy stood there as Sonic said, "How could you possibly think that Shadow is still alive?"

Amy turned to him. "I don't think he's alive I hope he's alive."

Sonic just didn't get it. "How could you always look on the bright side? There is no bright side in this situation."

"There is always a bright side!" Amy replied.

Just then a bright light shined on the Critters.

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

* * *

 ** _I almost forgot_**

 ** _King Metal Sonic Jr is King Gristle Jr_**

 ** _Sally is Bridget_**

 ** _To save time or whatever I sometimes put MS Jr cause I can XD_**


	7. A Date with the King

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

Sally was using her eyes as a flashlight to see the Critters outside of their cage.

"Run!" Amy cried as everyone panicked and ran off in different directions.

Silver ran up to Sally's face and sneezed glitter into her motion sensors.

Rubbing her eyes, Sally turned around as she started to try and grab the escaping Critters.

"Get back in your cage," Sally said turning to see Big running, "Chef's going to be so mad!"

Just as she was about to grab Big, Sonic got in front of them and used a spoon as a weapon.

Sally transformed her hands into frying pans. Just as Sally and Sonic were about to fight, Amy cried,

"Sally stop!"

Surprised at one of the Critters knowing her name, Sally turned to stare at Amy.

"You're in love with King Metal Sonic!" she said pointing.

Sally gasped as her secret was revealed. "Umm I don't know what you're talking about?"

Amy shook her head as she pulled back the curtain of all the pictures of heart covered Metal Sonic's.

Sally rushed over there and covered it up. "Umm that's not mine!" she fibbed.

Amy pulled another cover, to show Sally's face and Metal Sonic face taped to a married couple.

Although most thought it was not possible, Sally was fully capable of blushing.

Sally sighed, "What's the use? He doesn't even know I exist."

"I can help you. What if there's a way we could both get what we want?" Amy asked.

Sally got into Amy's face. "You like King Metal Sonic too!" she pulled back, "You better back off girlfriend." she made a hissing motion.

Amy stood there with a disgusted expression. "No. No. Eww no." she said as she took a picture of Shadow out, "That Critter, King Metal Sonic took. That's Shadow. I would do anything to save him."

"The only problem is, is that we can't get anywhere near him without him eating us."

Sally nodded her head. "But you can walk right up to him and tell you him how you feel." Amy said.

Sally smiled but it disappeared as she said, "As if. I can't just walk right up to him. as if he would just want to talk to a scullery maid."

"What if he didn't know you were a scullery maid? What if you were a total babe?" Amy said.

"What type of total babe would be dressed in rag clothes?" Sally questioned.

"What if we got you a new outfit?" Marine said. "Like a jumpsuit!" Sticks added. "I was thinking the same thing!" Marini replied.

"What type a total babe could be wearing a jumpsuit if I still have this hair?" Sally said mentioning her short dull hair.

"We can help!" Knuckles and Cream said.

"But what's the point of a new outfit and new hair if I don't even know what to say to him?" Sally said twiddling her thumbs.

"We can help with that too!" Amy chirped.

"Really?" Sally said.

"What do you say Sally? You get us Shadow back and we'll get you a date with the King." Amy said putting her hand on Sally's.

Sally had a big smile on her face, as she looked for Amy to the snack pack and then back at her pictures of King Metal Sonic.

Looking at them she said, "Let's do it." Sally said.

The Critters cheered as Amy said, "A five, six, seven, eight!"

" _Let it disappear! All your insecurities!"_ they started to sing.

"Wait!" Sally said, "Why isn't this one singing?"

Sally was pointing at Sonic who was leaning against the wall. Sonic looked as he realized they were talking about him.

"Come on Sonic sing with us!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun." Sticks and Marini said.

"Oh no that's okay." Sonic said.

"Why? You don't think it'll work?" Sally said in a worried tone.

"No, it's just I don't sing." he said. "Sonic!" Amy said.

"No he's right this will never work!" Sally cried as she started to cry in her bed again.

The snack pack went to her side and started to comfort her saying words of encouragement. " There, There let it all out. Just go for it girl!" Big said.

She cried even louder as Big said, "Good, good now reel it in."

Sonic rolled his eyes as started to walk away. "Sonic! What are you doing? You have to sing." Amy said following him.

"I told you before I don't sing." Sonic said as he continued to climb the curtain.

"Well you half to this time!" Amy said. "I'm sorry I can't." Sonic said heading to a window.

"No it's not that you can't it's just you won't!" Amy said becoming irritated.

"Fine I won't sing." Sonic said becoming aggravated.

"You have to!" Amy said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No? Come on why won't you sing?" Amy shouted.

"Because singing killed my Grandpa okay!" Sonic yelled back. He frowned, "Leave me alone."

As he went to go sit down in the corner, Amy looked at him with a shocked and confused face.

Cautiously going towards him Amy said, "How did singing kill your Grandpa? What song was he singing?"

Sonic looked up with sad eyes, "I was the one who was the one singing."

Amy gasped as Sonic's memory went back to when he was just a young kid.

He was holding a rose as he sang, _"And I Need You Now tonight. And I need you more than ever. And you'll be holding me tight."_

That day I was so lost into singing that I didn't even hear my grandpa warning me.

" _And we'll be going on forever."_

Sonic was singing on a branch, as his Grandpa listened with a smile. When he turned he saw a Robotizier. His Grandpa gasped as he cried out, "Sonic! Son look out!"

" _And we can only be making it right! Cause I need you more than ever-"_

Little Sonic stopped as he turned to see a giant mechanic hand, coming to grab him. His Grandpa, lucky reached him in time and pushed him away.

As Sonic fell from the branch, he saw his Grandpa get caught by the Robotizier. As he safely landed on the floor, he turned to look up and see his beloved Grandpa taken away crying out for help.

"Grandpa!" Sonic cried as the Robotizier took him away.

Sonic sat there as tears came out of his eyes as his blue colors slowly started to drain from him. He was no longer blue, for now he was a grey sad hedgehog.

Back to the present, Sonic laid his hand on the window looking out with a sad gaze. Amy stood there with sad eyes as the rest of the pack sing,

" _Once Upon a Time there was light in his life. But now there's only love in the dark. Nothing he could say."_

" _A total eclipse of the heart."_ Sally finished.

Sonic looked down. "I Never sung another note since."

Amy put an arm on her shoulder. "Sonic, I'm so sorry that this happened. I just always assume you had a terrible voice."

"No, no. It was like an angel's voice at least that's what Grandpa used to say." he said as he turned to finally look at her.

Amy had a smile as she gave him a warm hug. "Woah, what are you doing?" Sonic said confused, "It's not hug time."

"I know." she replied, "I just thought you needed one."

She continued as the rest of the Critters pulled in for a group hug. Sally hugged the group as well making Sonic break away.

"Okay, okay! I'll help but I'm still not singing!" he said.

Amy smiled. "Okay people. Hair we go!"

The Critters were all sitting on Sally's head, warming up their voices.

" _You gotta let it show."_ Amy started.

Sally let out an excited gasp as all the Critters used their quills, tails, hair (etc) to transform her normal, short hair to long beautiful colorful hair.

" _I'm coming out. I'm coming out."_

Sonic sat next to Amy as the Snack Pack sang. Sally put on her new clothes as she went outside.

" _I'm coming out. I'm coming out."_

Sally got determination as she started to sing,

" _I'm Comin Yo! I'm Coming out like the sun after rain ready to shine no time to be a flame. Feeling good gonna get get. What I what i want gonna show every every body. c'mon. Look at me now my company is so-soarin'. Dudes be impress with the points of and I just don't quit why'd you can't drop a show while I'm shaking my hips and saying!  
She's coming out!"_

Amy hive-fived Sally as Sally heard growling. Realizing she was on top of Bernard she gave him the sandwich she had.

"No, no, no, no,no this isn't right!" came King Metal Sonic's voice, "I'm the King who is bringing back Critterest and I need something to match!"

King Metal Sonic ripped off his bib. "I look like a baby in this! I need a mans bib."

Sally sighed through the window. "Oh he's so beautiful."

"And so are you." Amy said. "Oh no what am I doing here I'm just a scullery maid. I gotta get out of here." Sally worried.

"Don't worry Sally," Amy said, "We're going to be right here by your side."

"And you tell me what to say?" Sally asked.

"Of course I will!" she confirmed.

"Of course I will." Sally repeated. "Just wait till we get inside."

Metal Sonic folded his arms as the taylor said, "Sir I think I have the perfect bib for you!"

"You better. Critterest is tomorrow night!" he said.

He went over to a glass box and opened it. He took out a bib that had red in it and in the middle was an image of a duck.

He put it on over his other bib and squealed. "It even has a little wing!"

"Don't you look like a big boy now!" the taylor said.

"I love it!" he said as he styled himself in the mirror.

"I think you look rusty."

Metal Sonic scowled as he said, "What?"

Everyone looked at Sally who stood there. "Rusty in the retro way. Then strike that pose." Amy whispered.

"Rusty in the Retro way." Sally said making a pose. Metal Sonic's eyes glowed brighter as he glided over to her.

"Top notch. Total honesty from a total babe." he said taking her hand, "And who might you be?"

"Uhh." she said waiting for guidance. "Umm she's." Amy said looking at her friends.

"Lady." Big said.

"Glitter." Silver added.

"Sparkle!" Tails smiled.

"Seriously?" Sonic ended.

"My name is Lady Glitter Sparkles seriously." Sally said.

Metal Sonic looked at her before bowing, "Well my Lady Glitter Sparkle. Would you care to dine tonight at Charlie's Chili Rink and Arcade?"

"Would I!" Sally said before saying, "Would I?"

"Yes you'd be delighted." Amy said.

"Yes you'd be delighted." Sally said

"Huh, indeed I would." MS said.

"When are you going to ask him about Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Well we got to warm him up first. Don't you know anything about Romance?" Amy asked.

"Of course I'm passionate about it." he sarcastically said.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Don't you know anything about sarcasm?" Sonic said.

"I think I had sarcasm once." Knuckles winked.

Taking her by the arm Metal Sonic said, "I'll take everything. Cause things are going to get messy!" as he closed the door.

* * *

"Here's your chilli dogs and fries. And here's your tokens." a waiter said.

"Ooo fancy. Good thing I brought my appetite" Sally said.

Sally and Metal Sonic both reached for the same chilli dog and touched finger tips. They stared into each others glowing eyes.

Metal Sonic smiled as they both leaned forward. Sally slapped Metal Sonic's hand away as she viciously devoured the chilli dog.

Metal Sonic looked at her and smiled, "You are fantastic!"

As she wiped her mouth Amy said, "Sally, compliment him back!"

"I like your back!" she said.

"No I meant say something nice back." Amy corrected.

"But I do like his back." Sally said making King Metal Sonic look at her funny.

"Umm. Uhhh." Sally stuttered.

Sonic looked at Amy. "Amy help her." Amy looked at King Metal Sonic.

"Your eyes." she started but couldn't look at them because they were so blood beat red. "Uhh your ears ew." she tried but almost puked because of all the rust.

"Your eyes. Uh ears." Sally repeated.

"Skin! Back! Eyes! Nose!" Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Big tried.

"Skin! Back! Eyes! Nose!" Sally repeated.

"Are you okay?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Your teeth!" Silver sing.

"Teeeeeeth." Sally repeated.

"What's going on? Are you making fun of me?" Metal Sonic said getting up.

Amy panicked. She didn't know what to do or say. She was about to lose Sally's date and Shadow!

"Your eyes!" Sally finally said, "Are like two pools so deep, I fear that if I dive in."

"I might never come up for air." Sonic said looking away from Metal Sonic.

Amy looked over at Sonic, when she realized that it was Sonic speaking.

"And your smile." Sonic continued looking into space, "The sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come from the clouds."

"Knowing that it can not shine half as bright." Sally repeated.

"I kinda do have a nice smile, don't I." Metal Sonic said sitting back down.

"Yes, you do." Sonic said finally turning to look at Amy.

The two hedgehogs stared into each other's eyes. Something within Amy stirred making her smile brightly at him. Sonic found himself smiling too so he quickly turned away from her gaze, so she couldn't see him blush.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Sally started.

"Guys she's going rouge!" Big said.

"But being here with you tonight makes me realize that true happiness is actually possible." Sally said.

"Woah." Amy said, surprised at her statement.

"It is!" King Metal Sonic said scooting next to her. "True happiness is a lot closer than you think."

He motioned towards his green jewel. "It's right here."

"Oh, that's uh pretty I guess." Sally said. "What do you think now?" he said opening the jewel.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Shadow, the last thing they thought they would see.

"He's alive?" Sonic said.

"I knew he was alive!" Amy cried in joy.

"Mr Froggie! He's alive! Isn't that great!" Big the cat said.

"Oh snap!" Froggie said.

Everyone gasped in shock. Big the Cat looked closely at Froggie, "Mr Froggie. You just talked!" He croaked in response.

"I've been saving this little guy." MS said as he put him back in his jewel.

"So my lady, will I be seeing you at the Critterfest feast?" he asked.

"Well duh, I'll be working." she said. "What?" Metal Sonic said.

"It!" Amy said.

"It! You know working it!" Sally said getting up.

"Yeah you will because you're going to be their as my plus one!" he said.

"Really?" Sally said in shock. "Assuming you'll accept?" he hoped.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Well now that that's settled, let's go work off this appetite." he said smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" she smiled.

Transforming their shoes into roller skates the two went around the rink in joy as music played in the background.

 _"I walked over got this sunlight_  
 _Ain't got time to listen to any shade, oh yeah."_

Sally was having a blast as she twirled with King Metal Sonic. Dancing and skating.

 _"The wind on my pony, top-down, alright  
Ain't got time to let them darken my flame, that's right."_

As they went faster, the wind started to make the Critters fly. Amy held onto Sonic as he held onto her and the rest of the gang.

They gasped as the king was about to turn and kiss Sally. Sally acted fast as she spinned King Metal Sonic.

 _"So light the fireworks_  
 _Sing like no one's hurt_  
 _Dance, it's us against the world."_

Amy finally managed to pull them down and caught Sonic in her arms. There nose booped each others but lucky only they saw. When Metal Sonic looked at Sally he smiled as her colorful hair blew in the breeze.

 _"Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us  
They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do."_

Metal Sonic and Sally used there rocket shoes to fly and make a heart shape as they came back down to the ground.

 _"Yeah it's true, I could have all this but I'm good if I got you  
They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about…"_

"Your majesty." came a voice.

Just as they were about to kiss, the music stopped as Chef Robotnik skated to the rink. Sally and the Critters gulped.

"You seem to be having fun." he said.

"Oh I am." he smiled, "Meet the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkle."

Sally gave a nervous smile. "Hmm you remind me of someone." he said examining her.

The Critters shook in fear making Sally's hair shake.

They stopped as Metal Sonic said, "Yup, she's going to be my plus one."

"Of course! For a moment I thought you were changing the plan." Robotnik eyed.

Metal Sonic laughed. This made Knuckles chuckle and all the Critters covered his mouth saying, "Shh!"

"Of course it's no trouble at all. I'll just get my worthless scullery maid to bring up an extra seat for the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkle." he deviously smiled.

"Her place will be right next to mine. I want her right by my side-" he started as he looked to see her gone. "Lady Glitter Sparkle?" he gasped seeing her rush out the door.

He rushed out after her to see she was already turning a corner. "I'll see you at Critterfest!"

He let out an excited gasp as he looked to see that her roller skate must of come off. He grabbed the skate and spinned it, "I miss you already." he whispered as he went to kiss it. The blade scuffed his metal lip causing him to say, "Ow!"

* * *

 _ **This scene (and another) had to be one of my most favorite parts in the Trolls movie. 3**_

 _ **I also renamed Critterest into Critterfest because it sounds better.**_


	8. Shadow's True Colors

Sally spinned around on her one roller skate before bouncing on her bed. She sighed in a heavenly bliss as the Critters laid above her head.

"You know I think the king really likes her!" Knuckles said.

"I know right!" Tails agreed.

"That was the craziest night of my life!" Sally smiled as she turned to look at the Critters.

"Thanks Amy." she said as she looked at all of them, "Thanks to all of you."

Looking at Sonic she said, "Even you I guess." Sonic's smile turned to a frown at the comment.

"I never thought something like that could ever happen to me!" she exclaimed, "And it just did. I'm so excited I could scream!" she let out a small joyful scream.

"I can scream too." Amy smiled, "Shadow is still alive!"

Everyone started to cheer until a angry cheer came. Everyone looked over at Sonic who was still cheering.

He stopped as Amy asked, "Sonic what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I thought we were celebrating?" he smiled.

"That's your happy shout?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic frowned, "It's been a while."

"You'll have plenty of time to practice. Because we're going to go save Shadow and life will be all cupcakes and rainbows again!" she said going to him.

Sonic smiled as he raised his hand. "Up top!"

Amy went to go but he pulled back saying, "Too slow."

Everyone laughed as Amy and Sonic smiled at each other, sharing their little inside joke.

"Okay everybody, let's go save Shadow!" Amy said as they all went to the door.

Just as they were about to leave Sally shut and block the door. "You can't leave!," she said, "Lady Glitter Sparkle is going to be the king's plus one at dinner."

"The dinner they're going to be serving Critters?" Sonic sarcastically said, "Thanks but we're going to have to pass."

"But I have to be Lady Glitter Sparkle and I can't do it without you guys. I need you." Sally said bending down.

"Sally, you can pretending to be someone you're not." Amy said

"Then how about just for tomorrow?" she worried.

"Sally, you don't need us anymore. You and the king can make each other happy!" Amy smiled.

Sally stood up angrily, "That's impossible! Only eating a Critter can make you happy! Everyone knows that!"

She ran crying to her wall of King Metal Sonic. "I wish I never agreed to go on this wonderfully stupid date!"

She cried on the floor as Amy said, "But Sally."

"Just go! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Sally cried.

"But Sally," Amy started before Egghead's voice came booming, "Sally! What's going on down there."

"Come on Amy." Sonic said softly nudging Amy to the door.

"Wash up this dish! The king is bringing a plus one too Critterest tomorrow!" he said as he threw a dish on her head.

Amy looked at her with pitiful eyes as she left with the group.

* * *

Taking his cape, which had the jewel, off Metal Sonic said, "Okay Bernard we can do this."

He grabbed some headphones and a scrubber. "I just got to scrub all the rust off, make myself shiny, in the next 8 hours."

Throwing his towel on his dog's muzzle he got started. He first started to do his arm, taking a massive effort.

His door was cracked open as the Critters one by one stacked on top of each other.

On the top, Amy scanned the room as she spotted the jewel. "There it is!" she said.

As they single file towards his bed, Metal Sonic singed, " _Eye of the tiger!"_

On the bed, they rushed over to the jewel. Sonic tugged at the jewel as Amy said, "Don't worry Shadow, well have you of their in a jiffy!"

"Hurry." Tails said.

Sonic's eyes widened as a reflection of a robo dog came to view. The dog barked as Amy cried, "Run!"

Amy and Sonic carried the jewel as the pack ran from the dog.

Meanwhile Metal Sonic was into his music as he finally got his arms nice and shiny. " _It's the eye of the tiger!"_ he sang as he took a drink of some fresh oil.

The dog cornered the Critters when they got an idea. Piling into the roller skate, Amy pushed the skate towards the door.

The dog jumped on the bed giving them a boost. Flying out the door, Amy got in with the rest of the group.

Holding onto the jewel, Amy looked to see the dog following them. She looked as she saw a lamp.

"Sticks! Marini! Quick turn!" she said.

"You got it!" Sticks said jumping.

"Let's do it!" Marini cried as Sticks grabbed the lamp.

They turned but didn't throw the dog off. Amy said, "Silver! Glitter him!"

Silver jumped on the rolling tire and said, "Eat glitter!"

Glitter blasted into the dog's motion sensors. It stopped as he tried to get it out.

Silver got back on the skate, his butt glitter-less. They all turned ahead to see they were heading towards a sign.

"Hold on!" Amy said as they bumped on the sign.

As they bumped the jewel went off and went into the dog's mouth. "Shadow!" Amy said as they flew out the window.

The dog coughed out the jewel, sending it flying in the air. Amy jumped off from the skate and grabbed the jewel.

She extended her quills as she called out, "Sonic!" Sonic acted fast as he entwined his quills with hers.

Pulling her to safety, they all looked ahead as they were about to impact into a window.

They screamed making impact and crashing through a number of rooms.

They fell on the floor as the jewel flew in the air. Sonic and Amy grabbed the jewel before it could hit the ground.

Smiling they finally opened the jewel. Everyone gasped to see that Shadow wasn't their!

Amy shook her head. "No he can't be gone." "I'm sorry Amy." Sonic said, "But we're to late."

"Actually, your timing is perfect!" Robotnik chuckled trapping in a cage.

* * *

Setting them down in the kitchen, Big the Cat started to hyperventilate.

Trying to calm him down, Robotnik said, "I'm sorry. I can't have you leaving until tomorrow's dinner."

"A dinner to which you are all invited to and when I mean all I mean every Critter in Critter Village." he smiled turning around.

"You'll never find them! Not where they're hiding Egghead!" Amy snapped.

The villainous halfbot grinned, "Oh you're right, I couldn't find them. But I could with someone they know, someone they trust." he said as he unzipped his pouch, "Someone like this guy."

He brought out Shadow, who was calmly smiling as he put him down.

"Shadow!" the group smiled, except Sonic.

"You're alive!" Amy sighed. It didn't take long for Sonic to realize what Shadows real plan was.

"He's selling us out!" he cried as he managed to wrap his quills around Shadow's neck, choking him.

"Sonic! Stop! At least give him a chance to speak first." Amy said as Sonic released Shadow.

"Thank you Amy." he said rubbing his neck. Then he smiled saying, "I'm selling you out."

Pink quills wrapped around Shadow's neck as he gasped for air. As the Snack Pack tried to convince Amy to let go, Sonic simply smiled approving of Amy's action

Finally letting go, Amy scowled, "You had better have a good explanation for this!"

Rubbing his neck he said, "As I was about to accept my faith, I had what I can only explain as a spiritual awakening."

 _He was taken back to the day he was about to be eaten. Shadow got out of the taco and clung onto King Metal Sonic throat._

 _It made him gag him out into his metal hands. "Don't eat me! Eat them! Eat everyone else! But not me!" Shadow plead._

 _"But the king wants to be happy now." Robotnik said._

 _"Wait, wait, there has to be some other way. I'll do anything." he said making the chef smile._

Amy stared at him in disbelief. "No. Please, Shadow don't do this." she uttered.

"Look that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes. If there were some other way for me not being eaten I'd go for it." Shadow shrugged.

"But there isn't." Robotnik said sharpening his knives.

"Now I half to live with it for the rest of my life." he said with no remorse, "Life's not all cupcakes and rainbows I'm afraid. At least you get to die with a clear conscience."

Giving her a mischievous smile, he cupped her chin. "So in a way you can say I'm doing this for you."

He brought her lips to his, "For us." Instead of kissing her, he grabbed her special hammer and cowbell from her quills.

He took a step back as he used the hammer to boop her nose. "Boop." he smiled as Amy looked at him with a shocked, broken face.

* * *

 _ **BETRAYAL! Poor Amy, this is so sad.**_


	9. True Colors

King Andy heard a faint sound. "Everyone quiet down!" he said.

Listening, they heard the sound of a cowbell. "It's Amy's cow bell!" he said in relief.

All the Critters ran out from their safe hiding, cheering as they went back to their village.

"Amy did it! Amy saved them!" he cried, leading his fellow Critters.

Slowing down, King Andy looked with a confused face to see Shadow instead of Amy. "Shadow?" he said bewildered.

Shadow dropped Amy's cowbell and hammer and shrugged. He smiled as he floated in the air and sat on a shoulder.

Everyone looked up to see Robotnik and many other Robotiziers with pouches. Chef Robotnik's eyes gleamed as he unzipped his pouch.

"Oh no." King Andy whispered as Critters started to scream in fear. The Robotiziers simply smiled as they captured all the Critters.

* * *

Hundreds of Robotiziers from all over the town were heading towards the castle. As they shouted out, "Critters! Critters! Critters!"

Entering in the castle, King Metal Sonic waited patiently outside for the arrival of his Lady Glitter Sparkle. He held firmly on her skate as he tried to look for her bewitching hair.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the waiters were scuffling around getting prepared. Chef Robotnik sat down an enormous pot as he said, "And now to prepare the main course."

Robotiziers piled in hundreds of Critters into the pot. "Critters!" he said as they all fell in.

King Andy was the last Critter in as they closed the top of the pot. Locking it up, King Andy was helped to his feet by Big and Blaze.

When he saw his daughter he said, "Amy?"

He let out an excited and relieved gasp as he gave Amy a huge hug, "Amy! I'm so glad you're okay."

Amy broke away as she said, "Yeah. I'm doing great."

She turned his back on him. "Got everyone I love thrown into a pot, thanks for asking." she sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

Sonic looked at Amy with shocked eyes, not believing that Amy, no, _his_ Amy was being sarcastic.

"Amy," Big breathed, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes!" she shouted, making everyone gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" Tails said.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I thought I could save you guys." she motioned towards her Snack Pack.

"All I wanted was to keep everyone safe like you did Dad. But I couldn't." she said, voice cracking.

King Andy wanted to say something but couldn't. Amy went towards the center, where no one was.

"I let everyone down." she said, falling to her knees.

"But Amy." Sonic started, trying to find the right words.

"You were right Sonic." Amy admitted in sorrow, "The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows."

As soon as she said that, the top of her head started to turn greyer than grey. Tears started to fall from her cheeks as her once pink self was now a broken, sad, grey Critter.

"No." Blaze uttered.

"Poppy." Big whispered.

"Oh no." Sticks and Marini gasped.

Sonic stood their, jaw dropped, as he witnessed what he never thought he would ever see come from Amy. Amy has lost her colors as well as her happiness. Soon, one by one, every single Critter started to lose their colors. Sonic looked around in disbelief that the once happy village he once knew was turning as grey as him.

* * *

Sally wiped away food from a dish as a reflection of herself was shown. She sighed as she looked over at her jumpsuit.

How much she wanted to put it on and go to her king. She started to feel a warm feeling in her chest. She felt it before, when she was on her date with Metal Sonic. She sighed as she looked at her skate.

* * *

Metal Sonic was looking at Sally's skate. With a look of anticipation and longing, he picked up the skate.

At the thought of her, he felt something warm in his chest. He didn't know what it was but it continued as he looked around to see if his lady have arrived yet.

* * *

As Robotiziers rushed around the Critter pot, inside all the Critters were just standing their in sadness.

The look on everyone's face was unbearable for Sonic. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That his Amy was sitting their, in defeat.

He stared at Amy for a long time. Her once bubbly personality, her colorfully cheerful self, was now sitting their sad and in sorrow.

He had to do something, anything to bring back the Amy he once knew. A crazy idea came into mind, but he had to do it. Although he swore, he had to do it to bring back Amy.

Amy's eyes were shut as tears flowed down her cheeks. She let everyone down and they were now going to be eaten!

What left her broken the most was that Shadow, someone she once had a _crush_ on had betrayed her. She thought he meant something to her. She didn't know if she could ever feel happiness again after her heart break and letting her father and everyone down.

Just then a soft voice came,

" _You with the sad eyes."_

Amy opened her eyes as she lifted her head up. _Who in the world can even sing at a time like this_ she thought looking around. Everyone looked around to find the mysterious singer's voice.

A gap opened to reveal the last person she thought who would be singing, Sonic. He stepped towards her.

" _Don't be discouraged."_

She dropped his gaze, not bearing to let him see her this way. Sonic kneeled down in front of her.

He cupped her chin, tilting it up so she can look at him. He wiped away her tears as she allowed herself to look at him.

" _Oh I realize. It's hard to take courage in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small."_ he sang.

Amy's bracelet lighted up, indicating it was hug time.

Sonic opened his arms up, trying to woe Amy back into happiness. She looked at him as she covered up the light.

Sonic slumped as everyone else's lighted up, making a ding noise.

Sally was listening, guilty that she had to push the Critters to their doom. Egghead went beside Sally's ear.

"What are you doing?" he said, raising his voice. Sally jumped in fright as he continued, "Start heading to the dining room! We need those Critters before I get there!"

"Yes Egg-I mean Chef Robotnik. Sorry Chef." she said as she started pushing.

"I bet you are." he scoffed watching her leave.

Sonic brought Amy to her feet as he continued,

" _Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy. Can't remember when I last saw you laughing."_

She walked a few steps away from him as he went after her,

" _This world makes you crazy."_ he sing as he fell to his knees. This made Amy give a little smile, showing that his idea was working.

" _And you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up and I will always be there."_

Amy looked down at her feet as her colors, slowly started returning.

" _And I see your true colors shining through."_ he sing as Amy looked at her colors returning, " _I see your true colors and that's why I love you."_ he sing with meaning.

At those three words, Amy turned to face him. He had a warm smile, holding out his hand.

" _So don't be afraid,"_ she sang along as she placed her hand in Sonic's, " _To let them show."_

As the two hedgehogs went to sing the next verse, Sonic's colors started to return to him.

" _Your true colors, true colors are beautiful."_

The now blue Sonic, started to dance with Amy as they danced around the Critters, bringing their colors back too.

" _I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you."_

" _So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors are beautiful."_

Spinning Amy, he brought her to his chest.

" _Like a rainbow."_

" _Ohhhh, like a rainbow."_ Amy sing as she took a step back, still holding onto Sonic's hands.

A harmonica played, as Knuckles played the tune of their song. The Critters came together, now with their colors back.

As Knuckles played the last tune, Sonic pulled Amy in for a hug. All the other Critters did as well.

Pulling back Amy said, "Thank you."

"No thank you." Sonic said.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For showing me to be, happy." he smiled.

"Really?" Amy gasped, "You're finally happy! Now?"

Sonic nodded, "I think so. Happiness is inside of all of us right? It just takes someone to help us find it."

Amy smiled at Sonic until she felt someone tug at her dress.

"What's going to happen to us now Princess Amy?" asked the Critter.

"I don't know," Amy honestly answered, "But I know we're not giving up."

She turned to look back at Sonic. The pot started to shake, making everyone gasp.

Sonic darted his eyes as Amy put her arm around the young Critter.

Everyone looked up, ready for whatever was about to happen after that lid opened.

* * *

 _ **True Colors is my favorite song. One more chapter to go!**_


	10. Happiness is inside All of Us

As their eyes adjusted to the light, Sally looked down at the Critters. "Amy!" she whispered.

Amy took a step forward, shocked. "Sally?" she said climbing into her metal paw, "What are you doing?"

Sally lifted Amy out of the pot as she looked down at her. "I can't let them eat you." she said firmly.

Amy's mouth dropped open, trying to say something but couldn't find the words. "You guys got to go!" she said tipping the pot of Critters, "Go on go!"

As every Critter piled out of the pot, they started to run away from the castle. "You're free go, get out of here!" she said putting Amy down.

"But Sally, if you go in there without us, you'll know what they'll do!" Amy said.

"I know." she said backing up.

"But Sally!" Amy said following her.

"I know." she sighed. Sally went back to Amy and kneeled down to her little friend. "It's okay, it's okay Amy. You showed me how to be happy and I never would have known because of you. I love you for that."

Amy was touched as she said, "I love you too Sally."

"Sally! What's taking so long!?" came Chef Egghead's voice.

They both gasped as Sally started to head back to the door. "Go on now. You half to get out of here!"

"Sally come with us!" Amy suggested, trying to save the unfortunate fate of her dear friend.

"And make it easier to find you guys? No way! You half to go now!" Sally replied closing the door.

"Sally!" Amy cried as she tried to prevent the door from shutting. Sally frowned as she leaned down to slowly slide Amy away from the door.

Amy hugged Sally's finger. Sally started to tear up smiling. When Amy let go Sally said before shutting the door, "Bye Amy."

Amy stood their with a sad gaze as she went to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Critters! Critters! Critters! Critters!"

Everyone all over the town was seated around the table chanting for their food, excited. Sally pushed the pot in as everyone let out a loud cheer.

Metal Sonic couldn't handle it as he asked, "Wait! Chef, can't we wait for Lady Glitter Sparkles?"

Sally looked at the mention of her fake name and the look on Metal Sonic's longing face for her.

"You're absolutely right!" Robotnik said before addressing to the crowd, "Now attention everyone. There will be no Critters until the king's plus one arrives!"

As soon as he said that everyone in the room started to groan in annoyance and anger. Sally's head lowered as the Chef smiled deviously saying, "Unless."

"Unless what?" Metal Sonic repeated with a questionable look.

"Well unless, she doesn't come at all." Metal Sonic's face became hurt as he held onto the roller blade tighter. "But that's crazy talk, I mean who _wouldn't_ want to be with you?" he finished.

Harsh whispers started to go around as Sally longed to tell her King that _she_ was his Lady Glitter Sparkle.

Metal Sonic put the blade down as he sighed, "Well, maybe-maybe we should start the feast."

Everyone around them started to cheer out again, "Critters! Critters! Critters!"

* * *

"Critters! Critters! Critters! Critters! Yeah!" the Critters cheered as they went down the escape tunnel.

Critters jumped down the hole to escape the town as Sonic motioned them to go through.

"Come on! Come on!" Amy ushered, "No Critter left behind!" As the last bit of Critters went down the hole, Amy looked back at the castle.

She took a few steps towards it as Sonic looked at her. "Amy?" he said. Amy turned to face Sonic, "Sally just ruined her life to save ours! It's not right!"

"She deserves to be happy just as much as us." she motioned turning to look back at the castle, "They _all_ do."

* * *

"Alright everybody, who's ready to eat Critters!" Chef Robotnik asked. The crowd replied in a cheer as Metal Sonic let out a sad sigh.

"King Metal Sonic Jr." he addressed making Metal Sonic look at the Chef, "There is only one thing that can make you happy, and only one bot who can provide it."

Unfastening the lid, he opened the pot as he said, "Bon appetite!" He gasped as he looked into an empty pot.

"They're gone?" he uttered in surprise.

"Gone!" cried out the crowd.

"Gone?" Metal Sonic said.

Sally jumped at the sound of an unhappy Chef's voice, "Sally! What did you do?"

He started to go towards her with his metal hands transforming into hot ray beams, "You ate them! You greedy, greedy, pig you!"

Sally started to back up as she said, "No. I-I…"

"You ruined Critterfest!"

"Chase her out!"

"Punish her!"

"Melt her!"

"That's it! Guards seize her!' Chef ordered.

The guards started to corner as Sally closed her eyes in fear, accepting her fate. Just then a loud crash sounded.

Everyone looked to see that the Snack Pack was riding in Sally's roller blade. As the roller blade headed towards the floor, the Snack Pack jumped over Robotnik's head and managed to land on Sally's head.

Sally smiled as her skate went on her foot. Sally started to spin as she smiled. The Critters smiled too, as they used their hair, tail, quills, fur (etc) to transform Sally's hair back into Lady Glitter Sparkles hair.

When she stopped spinning, Sally looked at the king. Metal Sonic gasped in shock as he got up from his place to confront her.

"Lady Glitter Sparkle?" he said. Sally nodded as the Critters started to go on her hand.

"But-but how? Why? Why would you do this?" Metal Sonic said as she went to stand in front of him.

Sally placed the Critters on the table as Amy said, "Because she was afraid you wouldn't want someone like her."

"I mean hello, is it me you're looking for? I don't think so." Sally said looking down, sad.

Metal Sonic was so shocked as Robotnik became more angry and snapped everyone out of it. "Guards! Lock her up!"

The guards were about to get her again as Metal Sonic tried to say, "No!" Metal Sonic tried to stop them as Amy cried, "Wait!"

Metal Sonic and Sally looked at the pink hedgehog. "King Metal Sonic, when you were with Sally you were feeling something, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was," he admitted turning to her, "I just thought it was to much chili dogs."

"Me too." Sally agreed.

"That feeling, that was happiness." Amy said making everyone gasp.

"But you half to eat a Critter to be happy. Everyone knows that. Don't you?" the taylor asked.

"But Sally and King Metal Sonic has never eaten a Critter in their life!" Amy replied.

"No I haven't," he smiled, "Yet here I am." He grabbed the other skate, placing it on Sally's other foot.

"My belly empty, and my heart full and warm." he held onto Sally's hands as they both gazed at each other.

"Don't listen to her!" snapped Egghead, "There's only one way to be happy, _my_ way!" he pushed the two apart.

"No." Sally said.

"With me in charge, I'll serve you every Critter everyday of the year!" he raged as he pound the table. Sonic flew in the air as Robotnik grabbed him. Sitting King Metal Sonic down, he forced him to open his mouth.

He let go of Sonic as he made Metal Sonic's tongue come out. "With me as the _new_ king! All of life will be a endless happiness!" Egghead said crazily.

Sonic started to run only to stop before the knife could slice him. He backed away from the blade until he fell onto the King's tongue. "Now go on, eat! Eat!" he shouted.

Metal Sonic was forced to slowly retract his tongue with Sonic on it. Sonic let out a terrified cry as he tried to get off the tongue but was no use.

Just as he was about to go in his mouth, Amy dived in and cried, "No!" Amy landed on Sonic, saving him from being eaten.

Getting up, Amy helped Sonic to his feet as Amy said, "Happiness isn't something you put in, it's already their! Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it!" she said.

"I can be happy?"

"I want to be happy!"

"Me too!"

"Can I really be happy?"

"Of course! It's inside you! It's inside all of us!" she smiled looking back at Sonic. "And I don't just think it, I feel it."

A spotlight shined on Amy as she started to sing,

" _I got this feeling, inside my bones. It goes electric wavy when I turn it on!"_

Sonic smiled as he joined in,

" _And if you want it, inside your soul!"_

" _Just open up this your heart, let music take controle!"_ Amy and Sonic sang together as the others joined in.

" _I got that sunshine in my pocket. Got that good song in my feet._

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. Oooo! I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally. You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop!"_

" _And under the lights when everything goes. Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close. Can't stop, won't stop! When we move, well, you already know. So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine!"_

At that moment all the Critters came out and started to turn the place into a bright, happy wonder.

" _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feeling good, good, creeping up on you. So just dance, dance, dance, come on. All those things I should do to you. But you dance, dance, dance. And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!"_

Amy used her quills to get a Robotizier to spin and start dancing. She then went over to another and started to make them do a wave.

" _I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance.I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance, come on!"_

As the Snack Pack and Critters danced all the Robotiziers cheered in happiness as they ripped off their bibs and started to dance. Chef Egghead growled thinking _NO! Not all my hard work is going to waste!_

He pushed the two guards out of the way as he pulled out two knives. He let out a luagh as he aimed for Sonic and Amy. The two gasped as Sally wittnessed the scene.

She threw the spoon she was holding and hit the Chef straight in the forehead. He backed up from the pain as two Critters came down and squirt lemon into his sensors.

"Ow, my eyes!" he cried backing away. Sticks and Marine came as they cried out, "Let's do it!" Using their tails, the twins tripped Egghead into the pot. Cream pushed the pot as Knuckles threw a lighted match into the pot.

As he flew out the door, everyone went outside to watch them. Shadow emerged from the Chef's pouch as he screamed along with him.

Amy danced next to Sonic as they sang,

" _I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, come on!"_

As everyone, both the Critters and Robotiziers danced, the town started to change colors and became much more happy.

" _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _(I can't stop the feeling...)_

 _All those things I should do to you_

 _But you dance, dance, dance_

 _(I can't stop the feeling...)_

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing."_

Everyone gathered around the Critter tree as it started to become full of life again. Standing on a mushroom, King Andy placed a crown on Amy.

She smiled at him as King Andy lifted Amy's hand in the air. "Our new Queen!" he cried as everyone cheered.

King Metal Sonic gave Sally a warm hug as Sally cheered for her friend. Sonic walked towards Amy as she placed his hands into his.

Just as he was about to say something, the mushroom began to move. Tails smiled as he used his twin tails to launch the mushroom high in the air.

As it stopped Sonic said, "I know it's not officially hug time but." He opened his arms as Amy said, "Now that I am Queen I degree hug time, is all the time."

Sonic brought Amy in for a warm, comforting hug. Amy smiled in his embrace until the two felt a pair of arms hug the two.

They broke away in confusion as they saw the bee smiling at them. "Up high!" he said.

Sonic and Amy grinned at each other as they shared the same idea. Giving him a high five, the bee flew off the mushroom laughing in joy.

Sonic and Amy laughed as they danced with each other on the mushroom.

 _And they all lived Happily Ever After. For now._

* * *

 ** _The last chapter of Critters! I said for now because I'm hoping a sequel comes out!_**


End file.
